<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint Sweets and Predatory Smiles is the Gateway Drug to Threesomes by almostshadydelusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001801">Peppermint Sweets and Predatory Smiles is the Gateway Drug to Threesomes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion'>almostshadydelusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Kinda Crack, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, kinda serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostshadydelusion/pseuds/almostshadydelusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip gets strange visits from two mysterious, strangely sexy men. You read the tags, you know who.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Moriarty/Mycroft holmes/Philip Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step One. Peppermint Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philip Anderson shuffled tiredly to his dinosaur adorned desk at 4:47 a.m.</p>
<p>Drinks with Lestrade last night and every night since the man’s divorce, was seriously coming back to bite him in the ass, in the form of a massive hangover. Philip normally needed caffeine to make it through a normal day so being up at this ungodly hour, he was ready to inject coffee directly into his bloodstream, consequences be damned.</p>
<p>His office chair protested being sat in with a large squeal. This did not help Philip’s hangover.</p>
<p> “Damn. I need to fix that.”</p>
<p>Philip set to work on paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Sherlock was making his life a living hell. His deductions may solve cases but damn was there a lot of resulting paperwork that Philip and the rest of Scotland yard had to deal with.</p>
<p>Philip jumped when a coffee cup was set down on his desk, knocking over a stegosaurus figure in the process. The stranger profusely apologised and upon observing Philip’s wince lowered his voice to be soothing and hangover friendly.</p>
<p>“I thought you may need it.” He gestured at the cup with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you but, do I know you?” He asked.</p>
<p>Philip could barely process the strange man’s appearance at his desk. He wore a pinstripe suit that looked incredibly expensive and usually Philip wouldn’t question the umbrella, given that it was London however, this was one of the city’s only sunny days, so it did strike him as odd.</p>
<p>The man smiled again.</p>
<p>“No, you don’t know me, but you will and when you do, I look forward to it.” As Philip hadn’t actually had the coffee that was sitting on his desk, that morning he possessed no filter.</p>
<p>“Well that was cryptic and strangely arousing.” The stranger chuckled and Philip could feel his entire face burn red.</p>
<p>“No. Please don’t apologise. I believe that as Jim would say, has made my entire day. Good day Philip. I expect we’ll be seeing you later.”  </p>
<p> The man made his exit, stalking off with an air of amusement,a skip in his step and umbrella swinging slightly.</p>
<p>Philip sipped the coffee cautiously and was surprised to find a peppermint latte, his favourite. He truly wished Sally had seen the bizarre exchange, simply to inform him that he wasn’t having a caffeine-deprived delusion.</p>
<p>The strangest part of the encounter wasn’t the man or exchange itself but the latte.</p>
<p>Why did he think he needed the latte in the first place? How did he know what his favourite coffee was and how did he even get it in the first place? The peppermint latte was a limited-edition Christmas drink in his favourite café. </p>
<p>The more Philip thought about the encounter the more questions it left him.</p>
<p>How did the man know about Philip’s hangover? Why was he talking to him in the first place?</p>
<p>Philip endeavored to put the incident out of his mind and went back to work, sipping his latte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step Two. Predatory Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Philip sat at the bar stool, slowly downing his cocktail. Lestrade had left some time ago, far too drunk. Philip sighs, downing the rest of his drink and motioning for the bill. </p>
<p>“Going so soon, love?” A soft Irish lilt accompanied the voice calling out across the bar that led a shocked Philip into falling off his seat. The man laughs, strolling over to him. He holds out his hands with a wide smirk. Philip takes it. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” The stranger says. Philip stands, still a bit in shock, not only had he embarrassed himself in front of the bar patrons, he’d embarrassed himself in front of the very attractive, definitely flirting with him, man. </p>
<p>“It’s ok.” The man flashes him a charming smile, turning to the bartender and paying the bill. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that.” he replies. Philip reaches for his own wallet before the stranger stops him. </p>
<p>“Don’t.” The words seem laced with a strange venom and Philip falters. The man smiles, as he tucks his wallet away.</p>
<p>“I really have to get going.” </p>
<p>“Yes, wouldn’t want to be late tomorrow now would be?” The man purrs. Philip does his best not to shiver and makes his way to the exit. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Philip arrives at work later than usual. He stops to converse with Sally, standing there politely as she rants about Sherlock, yet again. He has to stop himself from yawning.</p>
<p>He’s almost asleep when Sally stops abruptly stops. </p>
<p>“Phil, someone’s sitting at your desk.” She blurts out, staring over his shoulder. He turns and his blood chills. It’s the very attractive man from the night before. He seems out of place against the cheap desk chair, in his pristine suit and entire bouquet of roses. </p>
<p>He motions for Sally to stay where she is and quickly makes his way over. The man smiles at his approach. Philip could only compare his smile to feeling like a mouse under the gaze of a lion. At this point Philip wasn’t exactly sure what to think. This was the second strange occurrence in as many days. </p>
<p>“Hello, love.” Philip tries not to shiver again. The man thrusts the roses forward at Philip, who’s extremely aware of the thorns as he takes them.</p>
<p>“Thank you... I think.” Philip responds. </p>
<p>“You can thank me later and M too I suppose.” </p>
<p>“M? Thank you later?” Philip is beyond confused at this point. The man chuckles. </p>
<p>“M, the man with the pinstripe suit, absolutely gorgeous, deep sexy voice. Ringing any bells?” The man questions. He must see the recognition on Philip’s face because he continues on.</p>
<p>“Oh, he asked me to give you this as well. We had both agreed to get you one present each but, he just loves to spoil.” The man fishes around his pockets, producing a small tin from them. He takes the roses back, placing them on the desk and handing him the tin. Philip opens it only to find...peppermint sweets? </p>
<p>“Farewell, love. I expect we’ll be seeing you later.” A strange echo from yesterday, Philip notes. Philip tries desperately to remember the rest of the conversation from the other man. M? <br/>Hadn’t he said something about a “Jim”. Well, now he had their names but that didn’t help. He pops a sweet into his mouth and sits down to ponder it further. </p>
<p>“Apparently, that’s the second man to give you gifts. Got two boy toys Phil?” Sally states quite loudly, letting the words float around the office. He can feel his face burning crimson and he almost chokes on his sweet,</p>
<p>“No!” He harshly whispers back. “I don’t even know them.” Sally nods like she understands.</p>
<p>“Two secret admirers then.” She walks off before he has the chance to respond. His text alert, distracts him from calling out to her. He pulls it out of his pant pocket and freezes as he reads the message.</p>
<p>We’ll be seeing you later Philip -J and M</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pretty good for my first kind of plot fic. I may get around to writing the last part but I wouldn't hold your breath. I'll be really busy for a little bit but maybe I'll write it to procrastinate. Edited but not well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>